


GO-ing to Get Lucky

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan is a winner. Minseok thinks CP stands for cute points. A Xiuhan Pokémon Go fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GO-ing to Get Lucky

Minseok stared down at his phone, blinking once then twice.  “Poh-kay-mon  Go?” He enunciated each syllable. “This isn’t a porn game, is it?” He looked up from his screen and give his best friend a questioning look. It wouldn’t be the first time Baekhyun had done something distasteful with his phone (that dick pic had scarred him for life).

“No, No, It isn’t porn,” Baekhyun clucked his tongue. “Remember Pokémon? The games, the cartoon, the–“He noticed the blank look on Minseok’s face and sighed in frustration. “Listen, just give it a shot, it is fun. Everyone is doing it.”

“I don’t play video games.” Minseok slumped back into his sofa, fully prepared to delete the app once Baekhyun left his apartment.

“This is different though! You walk around, collect things, you even get to meet new people!”

Minseok narrowed his eyes. Baekhyun was way too excited about this thing.

“Here, I will set up a profile for you.” Baekhyun snatched the phone out of Minseok’s hand before he could say no. He began punching on the screen, much to Minseok’s worry. “What do you want your username to be?”

“Uh, Minseok?”

“No. Okay, assman69 it is.” Baekhyun chuckled before tossing the phone in Minseok’s direction.

“Baekhyun!”

“What?” The man blinked innocently.

Minseok groaned. “I am not going to play it.”

The subject was changed, and much to Minseok’s relief the app and his embarrassing user name was not brought up again.

It was ten o’clock in the evening when Minseok remembered the stupid game. Baekhyun had left a half an hour before. Minseok was lying on his couch, reading on his phone when he spotted the new app on his home screen. It was sheer curiosity, he decided that had him opening the application.

It was catching an adorable Pikachu as his first Pokémon a few minutes later that got him hooked.

 

 

 

 

“You need to sign this.”

Luhan ignored the tap-tap-tap of the pen on the stack of papers. He was in the middle of trying to catch a 857 CP Snorlax – he didn’t have time for anything else.

“Luhan!”

“Got him!” Luhan held his fist in the air and did a bizarre seated victory dance. When he stopped wiggling around like he was having a seizure, he locked eyes with his secretary. She did not look amused.

“Sign here.” She tapped the pen on the signature line again.

Luhan set his phone on the table long enough to sign the paperwork. Once the secretary turned around and headed for the door he grabbed his phone. He couldn’t slack off, he was a level 16 Pokémon trainer after all.

 

 

 

 

“This is hilarious.”

“Hmmm?” Minseok glanced up from his phone.

“Seeing you addicted to a game, like who would have thought it was possible.” Baekhyun looked smug as he took a seat next to Minseok. They were supposed to be out to get coffee and chat, but Minseok hadn’t done much chatting. His eyes were glued to his screen as he looked at the adorable little creatures he had rounded up.

“So are these things–“Minseok held up his phone and pointed to a large blue marker on the map, “Like ultra PokeStops or something?”

Baekhyun snorted. “You mean you haven’t even clicked on them?”

“No, I was afraid it would do something weird!” Minseok looked genuinely scared at the thought.

“They are gyms. It is where you train and fight.”

“But I don’t want to fight!”

Baekhyun laughed. “Maybe you being addicted to a game is not a good thing after all.”

Minseok furrowed his brow and listened intently as Baekhyun explained what exactly this gym thing was.

 

 

 

Luhan had managed it. He had somehow managed a full week of PTO spur of the moment and-definitely-not-because-I-need-to-get-to-level-30-no-um-it-is-a-sudden-family-thing-sorry-for-the-last-minute-request.

He was well into his first day, which proved to be more tiring than a normal day in the office. So far he had walked halfway across town because he read on a Facebook that Rhyhorns were spawning like crazy near the library. After that he ended up at a park where he heard “the vortex of PokeStops is making this a magnet for rare spawns”. By the time five o’clock rolled around he hadn’t eaten more than a Twinkie that he had bought at the gas station he passed. His stomach rumbled, but he wanted to ignore it.

‘ _Hey, I hear that city hall has some crazy action_ ,’ Luhan overheard the tip from one of the people at the park. He was taking a taxi to downtown ten minutes later, dinner all but forgotten about.

When he got home at nine that night his feet were sore and his throat was dry. He needed a shower and a good meal. The last thing he did on his phone before closing the game was check that the gym at the park across from his apartment building was still claimed by the Team Instinct – and that his 1962 CP Snorlax was still the king of the gym.

“Of course it is.” He smiled, feeling like there couldn’t be any other outcome. He was Luhan, he won at everything – Pokémon Go included.

 

 

Minseok had been playing the game for four days before he did it. He looked away, punching his finger on the large yellow marker. After a deep breath he looked back at the screen. He was looking at a bell shaped flower. How adorable.

Baekhyun had explained to him that each gym was held by a team – and he had, finally, figured out that there were three different teams he could join. He liked to call them the blue, red, and yellow teams even though Baekhyun corrected him at every turn. He ended up joining the blue team because that was his favorite color.

This gym was yellow, which mean it was controlled by another team. “You can fight their Pokémon and take over their gym.” Baekhyun had tried to make it simple. “Just try it.”

Minseok finally got the guts to try it when he was at home, sorting through his latest catch of Pokémon. He had taken a walk that night and found what he thought were probably good ones– to be honest he was still having a hard time figuring out which ones were good and which ones weren’t. Baekhyun had tried to explain that to him too, but he had zoned out while thinking about how cute they all were. In fact he knew a lot of why he was catching them was because he thought they were adorable, all the fighting nonsense was lost on him.

He noticed the little boxing glove symbol in the corner of the screen. With trepidation he pushed it. “Oh, I must pick who fights who.” He randomly pressed ok, not really knowing what he was doing. In seconds he was in some sort of arena, battling it out. He kept on with it, winning again and again. Finally he saw the color of the gym change.

“I think I won!” He grinned. The last thing he did before closing the app was to add one of his Pokémon to the gym – but only after he texted Baekhyun to find out what he was supposed to do after winning.

 

 

Luhan glared at the screen. “Assman69,” he said the name through gritted teeth. “What kind of perverted person plays with that name?”

In all honesty Luhan could care less about the username. He just needed something to complain about that did not center on the fact his gym– HIS GYM THE ONE BY HIS HOUSE HIS TERRITORY – was suddenly being controlled by Team Mystic courtesy of a CP 2105 Charizard.

“How did he even get a Charizard?!” Luhan fumed. He needed to get his revenge. No, scratch that. He would get his revenge. Assman69 would never take HIS gym again.

 

 

When Minseok got home from work that evening he opened up Pokémon Go. The first thing that happened was he caught a randomly spawning cute blob thing (“ditto how cute” he mused) that had a lot of CP (he was still guessing CP was cute points, but what did he know). The second thing that happened was he noticed that the gym was back to yellow.

“Someone must have taken it.” He frowned at the screen. When he clicked on the gym marker, no longer terrified of what would happen, he was met with an adorable lazy looking thing. “Oh, it must be the person that had the gym before.” Minseok remembered that his username was CRMarryMe7. He had wondered what the CR stood for when he had fought the cute sleepy thing the day before.

“Well I think my blob is cuter than that sleepy thing, so I am going to take it back.”

After regaining the gym, Minseok closed the app and forgot all about the game for the rest of the evening.

 

 

Luhan didn’t lose. He never lost. It was impossible. Yet the gym outside his apartment building was back to blue. “I will crush you Assman69!” How had this jerk taken the gym? How had this jerk even found a Ditto– they were super rare? How could someone have the nerve?!

He assembled his gear– 2 battery packs, his $150 hydration backpack, and his designer sunglasses (a spur of the moment trip to the mall had eaten a healthy bit of his credit limit, but he needed supplies). He lathered on some sunscreen and took a deep breath. “I will crush him today.”

He marched out of his apartment and hit the elevator button, his mind filled with his soon to be epic revenge on Assman69. When the elevator dinged and the door opened he was so lost in his thoughts he forgot to get on.

“Are you coming?” a soft voice asked.

Luhan snapped out of his revenge plotting, finding himself face to face with someone who probably should not see him like this. His cheeks flushed in an instant as he nodded and stepped onto the elevator.

His name was Kim Minseok but Luhan liked to call him 499 (his apartment number). Luhan’s friends like to refer to the man as “that hot neighbor you are too afraid to ask out because you have never been rejected by anyone”. He was, in Luhan’s opinion, the best looking person he had ever seen. Well, other than Cristiano Ronaldo but it was kind of impossible to be _that_ attractive.

With chubby cheeks, big catlike eyes, and a killer body he fit everything Luhan had ever wanted in a boyfriend. The only problem was that Minseok didn’t seem to talk much, didn’t seem to take the bait when Luhan tried to make small talk in the hallway, and that scared Luhan shitless. He had no idea if Minseok liked him or even liked guys at all. He had noticed he wasn’t married (no ring) but that was the extent of what he knew of the man’s love life. And Luhan never lost, so until he could confirm some interest on Minseok’s part he would never ask him out.

“Are you going hiking?” Minseok asked, gesturing towards the hydration backpack.

Luhan nodded. There was no way he was going to tell Minseok that he was in fact going to hike around town hunting little imaginary monsters on his smartphone because GDI ASSMAN69 HAD TO DIE.

“Are you going to work?” Luhan stared at the door, not wanting to look at his hot neighbor. Minseok was obviously going to work, he was dressed in a baby blue button down and charcoal slacks. He looked hot in dress clothes, Luhan thought. Hell he looked hot in everything.

“Yep.”

When the elevator door opened at the ground floor Luhan couldn’t escape fast enough. “Have a good day,” he mumbled before making a beeline for the exit.

 

 

 

 

“Why are you smiling?” Jongdae took a seat on the edge of Minseok’s desk, an action that never failed to annoy him. He was a neat freak and having his co-worker’s ass on his workspace (even if it was clothed) made him cringe.

“I’m not smiling. Now off, off” he swatted at Jongdae’s leg until he moved.

“You were definitely sitting here smiling at something, and judging by the spreadsheet on your monitor it was not your love of budgeting that had you so giddy.”

Minseok shot Jongdae an annoyed look. There was no way he would tell his co-worker the truth, which was that he was zoning out thinking about someone. More specifically Luhan, his neighbor. Or as Minseok liked to call him “Hot soccer guy”. Only Baekhyun knew about Minseok’s yearlong crush on the man, having heard his woes about being too shy to ask him out more than once. And Baekhyun, for as much as Minseok trusted him with that information, never failed to egg Minseok on to an annoying level.

“I was thinking about catching Pokémon.” Minseok answered, hoping it would get a laugh out of Jongdae and halt any long winded conversation.

“You play too!” Jongdae was ecstatic and began to ramble off his stats. Once again Minseok zoned out, the mental image of Luhan winning out against Pokémon Go strategies. He was just so cute, cuter than Pokémon even. Minseok suddenly wished he could throw a ball at Luhan and catch him.

“That is too weird.” He shook his head at the mental image of capturing his sexy neighbor in a ball.

“Hmm?” Jongdae looked at Minseok in confusion.

“Nothing, I um. Go on.” Minseok gestured for him to continue.

 

 

 

Luhan retook the gym with his 1825 CP Rhydon. When he woke up in the middle of the night, having fallen asleep early out of sheer exhaustion (he had walked all over town looking for unique spawns) he screamed.

Assman69 had retaken the gym – this time with a 2300 CP Lapras. How was he even finding such rare Pokémon?

“I am going to find him and destroy him,” Luhan looked at the screen and laughed manically. He retook the gym and went back to bed, vowing that tomorrow he would go into full winner mode.

 

 

Luhan had considered the possibility that Assman69 was a 12 year old kid who thought the name was funny. Or maybe 15 if he was lucky. Yet the rage he felt when he woke up and found the gym had been yet again taken by the jerk face threw common sense to the wind.

“I need to find him and tell him that there is no way he is going to keep this gym that he should give up,” Luhan rambled.

He was vaguely aware that if his friends and family saw him at the moment they would shake their heads at him and sigh. His mother would probably sit him down for a talk about being a good sport– just like after that incident in high school when he told the captain of the rival soccer team that “he hoped he was good at academics because there was no way a college would want him for his soccer skills. PS Go away I hate you”.

Yes, somewhere in the back of his mind he realized this might not be the best way to get Assman69’s attention, but he was out of options. Or more accurately he just went straight to the first option he thought of, which was to very publically call out his rival and crush his hopes and dreams like a mature adult.

Of course his plan of action would wait until the evening when he thought it would be most successful. Assman69 might have summer school or swim lessons or if Luhan was lucky the person was an adult with a job.

At nine in the morning he left his apartment to find Pokémon, making a mental note to be back by seven so he could finally have a showdown with his rival.

 

 

 

Minseok yawned and stretched his arms out. He was sleepy, the day was all sorts of boring and his coffee high had worn off about an hour ago. When Baekhyun showed up around 6 o’clock with some beer, he grabbed one and sipped it. The beer didn’t help his sleepiness.

“I swear I am probably look like a Snorlax right now,” Minseok joked, leaning his head back on his sofa and letting out another yawn.

Baekhyun was standing at the window, staring down at who knows what. Minseok was used to his best friend’s endless supply of energy, which often manifested in random pacing sessions around his apartment during commercial breaks.

“Um, Minseok.”

“Yeah?” Minseok asked, not bothering to open his eyes.

“Do you want to go over to the park? Real quick, see if we can find any Pokémon?”

Minseok wanted to answer not really but he considered that a walk may wake him up a bit. “Sure.”

“Cool.” Baekhyun sounded oddly excited.

 

 

 

Luhan turned the sign away when he saw children approaching, otherwise he held the placard over his head…waiting.

_Assman69 we need to talk_

Simple and straight to the point. He ignored the random honks he got as he waited for his rival to appear.

He had been holding the sign for about twenty minutes when he spotted two men leave his apartment building. When they started coming his way Luhan dropped the sing in horror. It was Minseok. Kim Minseok. Hot neighbor Minseok.

He wrapped the sign around his middle, trying to hide it. When Minseok and the man he was with kept walking in his direction he paled. There was no way that they were coming his way, right?  Just a coincidence that they were walking off the path and towards him. Just a coincidence that–

When the pair was within ten feet of Luhan the man that was with Minseok suddenly shoved him forward, taking him by surprise since he had his eyes glued to his phone.

“This is Assman69. Have fun!” The man smiled widely before turning and scurrying off.

Luhan stared at Minseok, his mouth wide open as he tried to digest what the man had just said.

“Assman69?”

Minseok’s cheeks turned bright red.

“Are you...”

“Um, why?” Minseok looked mortified, probably as mortified as Luhan looked.

“I-I oh my god.” Luhan sucked in a shaky breath. “I am CRMarryMe7 and um, can we uh – get coffee?” Had he just asked his crush out? While holding a sign that said Assman69 we need to talk?! Luhan felt like he might hyperventilate at any moment. Clearly he had just panicked, that is why he had asked Minseok out. The guy was probably not interested.

Minseok pursed his lips, not answering as he stared blankly at Luhan.

“Forget I said anything.” Luhan tried to stalk past his neighbor when the man grabbed his arm to stop him.

“We can get coffee,” Minseok said slowly.

“Really?” Luhan was so excited he forgot to keep holding the sign. It slipped onto the ground, face up. Minseok looked down at it and then back to Luhan. Time stopped.

Minseok broke the spell. “Yeah, but only if it is a date.”

Luhan’s mouth felt really dry all of a sudden. Magically he managed to get out a few words. “Hell yes it is a date.”

Minseok smiled. “Okay, let’s go.”

 

 

 

 

_Five months later_

Luhan was pretending to be asleep, a difficult action considering his boyfriend was currently planting kisses along his spine. When Minseok reached his neck and began to suck marks into his skin, Luhan couldn’t pretend anymore.

“I love your lips,” he sighed, drinking in the feeling of early morning foreplay.

“Hmmm,” Minseok nuzzled against his back, nearly wrapping his body around the taller man.

Luhan missed the kisses, but he could deal with some cuddling before they dived into more heated activities. They had done a lot the night before, a slight delay in resuming their amorous activities was probably warranted.

Luhan turned over, earning an annoyed noise from Minseok. He moved his hand to rest on Minseok’s hip, then tugged the smaller man to him. Minseok sighed contently as he smuggled into Luhan’s arms.

It had been a crazy five months. After the most awkward first date ever (Luhan had to admit what his username meant aka his undying crush on Cristiano Ronaldo while Minseok swore Baekhyun created his) they had become nearly inseparable. In fact Luhan had given up the gym by their apartment building– willingly. When he had told his best friend about it the man couldn’t believe it. “You must be in love to let him win!” Luhan had nodded and smiled.

Their first “I Love You” came the day that Luhan caught his first Ditto (a feat that Minseok was confused about since apparently, and mysteriously, he seemed to get the rarest Pokémon to spawn wherever he went).

They moved in together after four months, ignoring the questioning looks they got from people because “hadn’t they just started dating?” They were happy and the thought of being together every day was more important than the length of time in which they had been an official couple.

They were happy, in love, and nothing could–

Minseok’s phone began to vibrate. He sighed as he moved out of Luhan’s embrace. “It might be work,” he explained, grabbing the device off the nightstand.

Luhan rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling as Minseok checked his phone. After a minute he turned over to see what Minseok was doing.

“Got him!”

Luhan furrowed his brow. “Got who?”

“Mewtwo! See!” Minseok held up his screen, the image of the ultra-rare Pokémon staring back at Luhan.

“How did you– did they even release Mewtwo?!” Luhan grabbed his phone and opened a browser. In thirty seconds he was looking at an article that stated it had been released that morning.

“How did you catch him? They just released him!” Luhan switched to his Pokémon Go app, not surprised that Mewtwo was not on his radar. He looked at Minseok incredulously, forever surprised at the man and his luck with the game.

“I guess I am just lucky.” Minseok shrugged.

Luhan laughed. He could lose out to a rare Pokémon if that meant Minseok won. “Yeah, I guess so.” He reached for his boyfriend, tugging him back into bed. “Now let’s make you luckier.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I might have a slight addiction to this game hehe. I started writing this while the servers went down if that tells you anything :)


End file.
